Daddy's little Starshine
by Vanella the Titan
Summary: Little Mar'i Grayson had decided to creep out of bed one early morning to surprise her sleeping daddy. Isn't a regular 'Good Morning' enough for the old Titan? Well not for her it is! Fluffy sweet little oneshot that'll make your teeth rot!


**Hey guys! This is our first fanfiction so please go easy on us Hehe :) Couldn't sleep one night cuz I got this fluffy idea in my head. Enjoy!^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, unfortunately :( But the story is mine though :D**

* * *

"Daddy!"

Robin, now known as Nightwing, had expected to wake up to the familiar ivory surroundings of his bedroom except that his vision was clouded with a blur of black, orange and green. He rubbed his mask-less eyes to eliminate the lingering thoughts of sleep. After regaining his senses he had finally noticed that his five-year-old daughter, Mar'i, had been scrutinizing her father's every move; patiently sitting on his knees waiting for a reaction. Innocent emerald gems bore into his azure ones. For a moment there Nightwing felt as if he was staring at a reflection of his younger self, minus the feminine features of course. His train of thought was broken when he detected a playful grin plastered across Mar'i's face. Before he could decipher the meaning of her odd expression she suddenly lunged at him and tackled him in a tight hug. Usually, Nightwing being Nightwing, he would have reprimanded his daughter for her silly behaviour but instead her actions had earned a content chuckle escape for the proud father's lips. Mar'i, like Starfire, had this contagious effect of euphoria so it wasn't surprising when he returned her embrace and patted her on the back. He then sat up, placing his daughter on his lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Mar'i pulled away and giggled at his dishevelled self. "Good morning, daddy. Did I scare you?" Her eyes softened in concerned, her cheerful demeanour faded away as she braced herself for one of her father's lengthy sermons.

"Nope. Well, not really. Can't help surprising your daddy cant you?"

"Yes!" Nodding her head vehemently. "You looked funny."

"I see. Care to tell me why you decided to play alarm clock?"

"I just wanted to see you, daddy. Usually by the time I wake up you're always locked up in your office."

Nightwing cringed at her words feeling utterly guilty for neglecting his fatherly duties. Even at this age he was still unable to flee from his unhealthy obsessions with villains and paperwork. Oh the flaws of men these days.

"I'm sorry honey, I promise to make up for it."

"I forgive you daddy. It's not your fault. Maybe one day I'll become a superhero too and fight with you and Mommy and make sure that they'll never have to bother us again!" Mar'i babbled enthusiastically.

His heart soared for a while as he carefully absorbed each of his daughter's words. "Oh come 'ere you!"

As Mar'i leapt into his welcomed embrace he smirked cheekily as an idea crept into his head. Without warning he snaked his hands towards Mari's waist and began to tickle her mercilessly, causing her to squeal uncontrollably with mirth.

"D-Da-Daddy! Stop! Hahaha! We might- hahaha wake up M-Mommy!"

At the mention of his wife, Nightwing had immediately ceased his teasing and noticed for the first time, a warm body stirred in her sleep right beside him.

"Oops." He said sheepishly.

"Heehee, you are silly, daddy."

"Silly indeed." Said an amused Starfire as she arose from the bed.

"Heh heh. Sorry babe. And good morning to you too." Nightwing cupped her face to give his wife a lingering kiss to Mari's chagrin who covered her eyes with her hands.

"Eww!" Both parents chuckled at her as they parted.

"I was beginning to do the thinking that you were being attacked by a flarnop and a flargorp simultaneously."

"I think I was…" Nightwing mumbled jokingly, loud enough for Mar'i to hear, which earned him a playful yet gentle punch from her. 'Gentle' was an understatement if you're talking about Tamaranean strength. With a sharp intake of breath, he resisted the urge to wince and clutch his arm that she had punched.

Starfire who had witnessed this let out a muffled giggle but decided to ignore it. She beamed when Mar'I fully faced her and she spread her tan arms towards her jubilant daughter, beckoning for her to give her her morning hug. It didn't take Mar'i a second to glide into her mother's arms as she enveloped her in a warm bear hug.

"Good morning Mommy" she said as she snuggled deeper, nuzzling her head onto Starfire's chest.

Nightwing, who had finally recovered from the brief pain, observed lovingly at his two most favourite girls in the world, revelling in the fact of having a perfect family. Mar'i pulled away from Starfire and positioned herself at the foot of the bed in front of her parents and smiled brightly at them.

"How is my bumgorf this glorious morning? It is not very often to find you away from your sleeping chambers at this hour of day."

"Yeah she's right. By the way, where's Silkie?"

"Silkie is still…slumbering. He wouldn't budge so I got bored and came here! I want to watch the sunrise together! Uncle Beast Boy said it was your favourite thing to do!"

Nightwing and Starfire blushed, unable to look at each other in the eye, but nevertheless they chuckled at their daughter's antics. Their laughs slowly dissipated when they noticed Mar'i's eyes grow dark with worry.

"You are not angry at me, right Mom and Dad?" Her eyes shined with tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly alarmed by her change of emotions, both parents grew frantic.

"Of course not sweetheart. We were just surprised that's all. In a good way." Her father winked. As if by magic, her tears disappeared at his statement. "Now let's go see Mr. Sun, sunshine."

* * *

"Woah! Its pretty!" exclaimed a mesmerised Mar'i as she greeted the golden sun which had just emerged from the horizon. She marvelled at the different colours and the interchanging hues of the sky and imagined as if she was painting it instead of nature taking its course. She giggled merrily as she floated and began to dance in circles with the morning breeze. Her parents who were close behind watched her proudly with content smiles on their faces.

"Beautiful." Murmured Nightwing.

"Hmm?"

"Our daughter, you and everything else." He said as he encircled his arms around his wife, closing the gap between them. Starfire rested her head at the crook of his neck allowing him to peck her on the forehead.

"Richard? Are you glad that we have a child?"

"Nope. I'm ecstatic. What would I do without you two?"

Starfire briefly looked up at him and said, "You can do the saying of that again." She kissed him tenderly on his jaw.

"Did you, you know, hear what Mar'I said to me in bed? Before you woke up."

"A little. But I do not recall it entirely. Why?"

"She said I spend too much time in the office. Makes me wonder if I'm a bad dad."

"Richard! You are a wonderful father! Do not belittle yourself." She scolded lightly, astonished at his change of mood.

"I know I know. Old habits die hard, you see. But luckily I have you and her to pull me out of the dark."

"Yes. We always have."

"I promise to try to be a better dad. If not, Mar'i has all the privilege to shoot me with her starbolts." The statement made his wife giggle. "You know im kidding right?"

"Perhaps I shall make sure of that. You are silly, my love."

"I love you Kori, you know that?"

"I know. And I love you too Richard."

"And I love you three!" exclaimed little Mar'I as she flew towards her parents. With one arm, Nightwing grabbed her little frame from the air, inviting her into a group hug. They knew that no matter what obstacle nor would which villain they had to face everything be okay. As long as they're together.

"We love you too Mar'i."

* * *

**Yup that's it folks. Our first story. Hope you enjoyed it! *Crosses fingers and bites nails***

**Pretty please review so we can improve in writing our future stories. What are u waiting for? Click the shiny button below!^^**

**Many thanks,**

**Vanella**


End file.
